


Moving Forward Using All My Breath

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman takes Kyle fishing in an attempt to be romantic. In all fairness, it was Kenny's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward Using All My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Silly and short, written for professorchaos on tumblr! Send me prompts at my tumblr, punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/ask!!!

It’s cold, it’s damp, and the boat rocking slowly is beginning to take its toll on Kyle’s stomach. His teeth are sore from chattering together and he’s fairly certain there’s ice on the tips of his curls. Even his hat pulled tight over his ears and the three layers of jackets, pants, and gloves aren’t keeping the cold from nipping at his skin. His eyelashes feel frozen and each time he manages to blink, Kyle is fairly sure pieces of snow drift onto his face.

His gaze slides to the other side of the rickety boat to his boyfriend. Cartman has a surly frown in place, but he isn’t shivering and his face is only softly flushed—as opposed to Kyle’s cheeks which are candy apple red and numb. At this point, near frozen to the seat of the boat, Kyle can’t recall whose idea it was to go fishing in the late fall, but he knows he’d give anything to go back in time and slap some sense into them.

“The fucking fish aren’t biting.” Cartman snaps, eventually breaking the silence of the lake. Kyle is pretty positive his lips are frozen shut, so he doesn’t bother trying to reply. He instead lets his boyfriend rant. “Kenny fucking swore there’d be tons of them! Bastard.”

Kyle wants to mock Cartman, but as of now the only part of him that’s warm is the inside of his mouth and he’d like to keep it that way.

“Told him I wanted to do something _romantic_ and he tells me, go fishing! It’s great!” Cartman speaks almost as if he’s forgotten Kyle is even there. “Fucking can’t believe this shit…” The mumbles trail off under Cartman’s breath, too soft for Kyle to really hear. After a few minutes of the shaky whispers, Kyle lets his own fishing pole rest against the side of the boat.

Ignoring the ache in his bones, Kyle shifts as slowly as he can to where Cartman sits. He taps Cartman on the shoulder, startling him from his rant. Cartman faces Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Jew?” He asks, affectionate.

Kyle rolls his eyes, equally affectionate, and motions his boyfriend closer. With a last disdainful glance at the completely still lake, Cartman complies. Once he’s close enough, Kyle closes the remaining distance and presses his ice-chapped lips to Cartman’s. The kiss is warm, moreso than the breezy chill wafting around them. It isn’t until Cartman laps eagerly at Kyle’s lips that the red head pulls back and sighs with relief.

Cartman makes a soft noise of protest. “What the hell?” He asks, though his voice is delicate and a bit dazed.

“I’m pretty sure my lips were frozen shut.” Kyle murmurs in explanation. “You are perpetually radiating heat, so I took advantage.”

Cartman snickers and sneaks in a quick, biting kiss before replying. “Glad I could help.”

They stay pressed, nose to nose, until Kyle breaks the silence again. “I think Kenny suggested we come fishing here because of that awesome cabin we rented.” Kyle’s eyes slip to across the lake where the cabin sits, soft smoke billowing from the chimney. “You know, the one that has a hot tub and a huge bed?” Kyle grins. “Why would Kenny suggest _fishing_ , anyway?”

Cartman rolls his eyes and kisses Kyle again. “Well excuse the fuck outta me for trying to be romantic.”

“You can be as romantic as you want if you get us back to the cabin in the next ten minutes.” Kyle taunts. “I might even get naked for you, if I don’t freeze to death first.”

“Well with an offer like that, how can I refuse?” Cartman retorts.


End file.
